


the adventures of baby nyny

by ayumihayashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Caregivers NCT, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Little!Johnny, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically johnny is everyone's baby uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: Youngho was a strong person, he had to be for his members, but sometimes everything was too much for him and he had to let everything go in some ways.or Youngho is a little but nobody knows it, he always took care of himself but now he has his members to help him through everything. They will all learn, surely make mistakes but they're ready to try for their Youngho.





	1. johnil / nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to this (i think) long fic about little!Johnny because we honestly need more of that, every chapter will have a different ship with a different plot (nightmares, play time, feeding etc..)
> 
> hope you will enjoy this long ass ride with me and little!Johnny !
> 
> (English isn't my first language.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngho have a nightmare in the middle of the night, accidentally waking up his roomate Taeil and slipping in little space.

Cries in his voice, pain in his chest, sweat on his skin—something grabbed and shook him.

“Youngho!”

Jerking free, he lifted himself onto one elbow as his eyes snapped open. Someone—Taeil—leaned over him in the darkness, he was in his bed, he had been sleeping, he’d had a dream. Just a bad dream. Youngho pressed a fist to his chest like that could slow his pounding heart as gasps tore his throat.

“Calm down, Youngho. We’re home, you’re safe, nothing happened, it was all a bad dream.” Taeil reached for his shoulder. “You’re safe here—”

Youngho smacked the hand away, raw nerves crackling, but when Taeil stepped back, his throat constricted further, and he kicked off his blanket to lurch from the bed. He needed to escape, to hide, so he stumbled around, running to the bathroom, tears rolling down his cheeks.

After the bathroom door closed, Youngho leaned against it and slid to the floor. Sweat ran into his eyes and dripped from his jaw, but the crying in his chest drowned it out. It was just a nightmare, just a bad dream where he saw blood everywhere, where he _died_.  The close press of the walls echoed his dream, but he knew this place—he had control here, and he could leave at any time. Pulling himself together breath by breath, Youngho slowed his pulse to a livable beat as he forced himself to think. First, he was at home; second, he’d had a nightmare; third, Taeil was here.  _Think_.

A soft knock, “Youngho?” Taeil’s voice was unsure—unsure if he should leave the younger alone or not—he could hear him cry and sniffle, his heart dropped at that, Youngho was an emotional guy, everyone knew that but it still hurt Taeil to hear him cry like this.

“Youngho can you please open the door for me?” he tried his best to sound reassuring, the other's muffled sobs were now barely audible and Taeil sighed, he seemed to calm down and that was a good thing.

“Go away,” Youngho’s voice was shaky and higher, words slurred, that was weird but Taeil brushed it off.

“Please, I just want to help you..”

“N-no, Nyny don’t wanna, I’m scared,” the older was taken aback. Nyny? He never heard Youngho call himself Nyny, this was new and Taeil was kind of confused.

Taeil decided to sit down back against the door, running a hand through his dark hair.  He was tired, it was somewhere near 4am and he needed his sleep but something deep inside told him that Youngho needed him more.

“Nyny? Can you please open the door for hyung?” he tried again, voice sweet and genuinely caring. He heard the other sniffle again before hearing the door unlocking and the opening, revealing a teary eyed Youngho, nose and cheeks red, eyes puffy and wet, lips red from probably biting them too much. The taller man was trembling, choked up sobs leaving his mouth and Taeil immediately got up, worry clearly visible on his face.

He felt his heart clench at the sight, Youngho looked like a sad puppy who just got kicked, Taeil wanted to hug him so bad.

“Are you okay? Can I hug you?” Youngho nodded shyly, a hand wiping his tears away. The smaller man immediately wrapped his arms around the other’s waist holding him so tight, almost like he was scared that he’ll disappear.

“You’re okay, it was nothing, you’re with me now and I’m here for you kitten,” the nickname slipped unconsciously from Taeil’s mouth but no one said anything, they stayed that way for a good five minutes in silence, heavy breathing and sniffles was the only sound they could hear.

“Nyny is sorry dada,” a small shaky voice broke the silence, Taeil’s eyes widened but he said nothing, still confused but he would ask Youngho about it tomorrow, now they needed sleep and cuddles.

“It’s okay baby, come on, let’s go back to sleep, we’ll even cuddle if you want,” he broke the hug and took the younger’s tiny hand in his, smiling at him sweetly making Youngho blush and smile back, letting Taeil guide him back into their shared bedroom.

They definitely ended up cuddling, Youngho being the little spoon while Taeil played with his hair, whispering sweet things in his ear and Youngho found himself quickly falling back asleep, feeling safe in the other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: @taeilsyndrome


	2. everyone / explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngho explain everything to Taeil and they end up having a family reunion to tell it to everyone else.

Taeil woke up first, hands still around Youngho’s waist, their faces so close he could feel Youngho’s breath against his cheeks. He hesitantly tucked a strand of hair behind the younger’s ear, fingertips gently caressing his cheek and Taeil smiled to himself, the other looked so angelic, well, he always did, but now that Taeil could look at every details on Youngho’s face he noted how actually full and pink his lips were, how smooth his skin was, how long his eyelashes were.

Taeil felt his heart speed up, his little crush on Youngho wasn’t new but to be so close to the man who made him feel like he was floating on a cloud every time he talked or laughed made him  feel butterflies in his stomach.

Suddenly, he felt the other move, quickly pulling back his hand to watch Youngho slowly wake up, pools of honey soon staring right back at him. 

“Hi,’ Youngho’s voice was hoarse, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

“Hi, do you feel better? I was really worried for you, I know it was probably a simple nightmare but you still gave me a good scare,” the older’s voice was soft, almost whispering.

“Sorry for that..I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he blushed, guilty about waking up his roommate so early in the morning. They  stared at each other in complete silence for a good moment, their steady breathing the only sound audible in the room. Taeil wouldn’t admit but seeing the adorable pink shade on the younger’s cheeks made him want to coo, it was adorable, no, Youngho was adorable. Taeil sighed, he decided that maybe it was the right time to ask about last night.

“Youngho, can you..can you explain what happened?”  he tried his best to sound reassuring, placing a hand on Youngho’s arm, giving it a light squeeze.

“It was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about,” he didn’t talk about the little accident, he thought that maybe Taeil forgot about it even though he knew the other didn’t.

“Do you want to talk about it? Was it about you loosing Winnie again?” he chuckled, Taeil tried a joke to lighten the mood, Winnie was Youngho’s favorite plushie to sleep with, it was a huge Winnie the Pooh plushie that the younger bought a year ago and he always slept with it since and if Youngho had the misfortune to lose it, they would have to deal with a very inconsolable puppy.

"No, no nothing like that kind of nightmare…” Youngho let out a puff of laughter, “I just dreamed..dreamed that I died, but I’m okay now don’t worry too much,”

Taeil didn't say anything, he snuggled Youngho closer, his hair tickling his cheeks and he gave him a little kiss on top of his head. Taeil could feel his heart beat so fast he was scared Youngho would hear it, it was ridiculous how affected he was by a simple cuddling session.

“Can I ask why you were..acting like a child?” he broke the silence and he regretted immediately, he should’ve been more cautious with his words. He felt Youngho body tense up, yeah, he should’ve definitely wait a little more before asking.

"I'm afraid." Youngho simply responded and pushed Taeil away.

“Of what?” the older said, hand pulling gently Youngho’s wrist before taking his hand in his, he didn’t know what possessed him but he felt the urge to protect the taller and make him understand that he was there for him.

“Afraid of how you’re going to react, of how everyone is going to react,” he swallowed the excess saliva that had built up. He was getting nervous again and all the bad scenarios of how his hyung was going to react to his little secret were rushing through him. Taeil hummed, adjusting his arms around Youngho as he thought about how to get Youngho to talk. 

“I won’t force you to talk but know that I will never judge you for anything you do or say, I am in fact here to support you and help you, we all are, every single member are here for you so please don’t be scared. We love you all and we only want you to feel good,” the older said and curled his fingers on the younger's chin to make him look the older in the eyes. Youngho sighed.

"I am a l-little. It’s a way to cope with past trauma or deal with stress where I drop in ababy’s headspace basically, for me, it’s more a way to deal with my stress. I can have the mindset of a two year old or eight, it depends on how stressed I am that day. I like pacifiers and sippy cups. I enjoy warm milk, toys and cartoons but please hyung don't think I'm weird, it helps me a lot even if I have to take care of myself alone, I enjoy it.” Youngho spoke desperately, voice so soft it was almost a whisper, his lower lip wobbled, “The nightmare made me slip into little space because of how scared I was, I didn’t meant to wake you up and for you to see me little, I’m sorry again,”

It takes a moment for Taeil to get over the initial shock, brain shifting gears from all the new informations thrown at him, a wave of relief hit him in the inside of his chest. Taeil puts his hands on Youngho’s face, urging him to calm down, to stop him from crying again, god, he hated seeing him cry.

“Hey don’t be sorry, I told you, I’m here for you and will always be. You being a..little doesn’t change anything, if it helps you then who am I to stop you or to judge? Plus, you were kinda cute, I wanted to take care of you so bad and I’m pretty sure the others would take care of you without hesitation. From now on if you uh..drop into that headspace, please come to us, being all alone surely isn’t good for babies, right? Don’t you feel lonely?” Youngho nodded shyly, “We could take care of you! You could be our cute big baby!” the older pinched the other’s cheeks, earning a squeak and a slap on his hand, they giggled and oh boy, Taeil was totally whipped.

“Thank you hyung, I’m glad to have you, thank you for not judging me,”

Taeil ran his hands through Youngho’s short black hair, his new haircut made him look even more adorable. The older got up from the bed excitedly, “Come on! Let’s eat breakfast!” Youngho giggled happily and quickly got up on his feet, running to the door like a cute puppy, sticking his tongue at Taeil before closing the door behind him.

\-----

That day, Taeil asked Youngho if he wanted to tell the others so they could also be there to take care of him which Youngho answered with a nod of the head, cheeks hot, he asked if Taeil could explain everything to the others because he felt like he could actually cry if he tried himself.

In the end, they all accepted him the way he was and didn’t hesitate to ask him tons of questions to help them for later, Doyoung pinched his cheeks, telling him how cute he was and honestly, Youngho felt his heart float on a cloud, everybody he loved was there for him, little or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: @taeilsyndrome


	3. johnyong / public drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Youngho just wanted a chill date, but things didn't go as planned.

Taeyong and Youngho had been setting up the perfect evening for days now. Their schedules had finally allowing them some free time, free time that Youngho had been sure he’d be fully adult for.

They had decided on a nice but simple Italian restaurant that wouldn’t be too loud, it was pretty and cozy, the place was decorated warmly, plants disposed on some corners, art up on the beige walls, everything was nice and it was all they needed right now. They each ordered a glass of wine and plates of savoury pasta. Everything was going perfect as they waited for their food; small talk and even some flirty innuendos were thrown back and forth.

It was a little mistake really, something that happens often. The waitress brought over the plates and glasses, Youngho happily clapped after she went back to the kitchen and he accidentally knocked his glass over, making a mess on the table and the liquid was quickly pouring over the edge into Youngho’s lap. Heads turned when Youngho’s loud gasp echoed in the quiet restaurant.

Taeyong was the first to react, quickly jumping out of his chair and gently helping Youngho out of his own. Grabbing some napkins from the table, he tried to dry off the most off it, but Youngho tried to gently push him back. Taeyong took Youngho’s hand and urged him to look up. Youngho’s eyes were quickly welling with tears and Taeyong’s heart clenched at the sight, he knew Youngho was going to cry, he knew him too well.

“Baby boy, do we need to go out?” Youngho nodded his head, Taeyong told him to wait there so he could pay for the food even if they didn’t get the chance to taste it. 

Once he came back he quickly put Youngho’s jacket on his shoulder and took his hand to pull him out of the restaurant. FInally out and on their way to the car, Youngho couldn’t hold it in anymore and a sob broke through the silence of the night. Taeyong knew he wasn’t with big Youngho anymore, but with his little self. Big Youngho wouldn’t cry for this and he also knew the older have been pretty stressed these days, the last time he slipped into little space was one month ago and with all the crazy stuff that was happening right now in their busy life, it was surely time for their baby to relax and enjoy some time with his dada.

“Oh, baby you’re okay. It’s okay, everything is going to be okay,” Taeyong tried to soothe him as he opened up the back door of the car and laid Youngho down across the seat. Youngho’s tears did not relent though and he continued to bawl in the back seat of the car.

“Hey baby boy, it’s okay we’ve got clean clothes in the back, remember? Comfy sweatpants and a t-shirt. We’ll get your icky clothes off you, alright?”

“I-I-” Youngho stuttered between sobs, small hiccups coming up, “I ruined our night! I’m supposed to be a big boy!”

“No, baby you didn’t ruin anything, it’s not your fault, it happens to everyone,” Taeyong cooed, pulling a small bag out of the trunk and placing it on the floor of the car. He sat beside Youngho and closed the back door, pulling out sweatpants and a white t-shirt out of the small bag. Thankfully, the car’s windows were tinted pitch black so Taeyong was able to strip Youngho of his ruined jeans and shirt without too much worry of someone looking over.

“Bu-But I wanted to do big boy stuff! I wanted to have a nice d-dinner and go home and cuddle on..on the couch and watch a big boy movie and stay up late! And now we can’t do a-any of that! I ruined it!” Youngho cried. Eyes puffy and red while he was trying to catch his breath, wiping his tears with his sleeve but that was useless since his tears wouldn’t stop rolling down his pretty round cheeks.

Taeyong zipped down Youngho’s jeans, pulling it off his long legs as quickly as possible so his baby wouldn’t feel cold for too long. He did the same with his wet shirt while the other whined about being too cold, still crying. With a little bit of difficulty, he was able to dress him up with his clean clothes.

“We can still do some of those things, baby boy!” Taeyong assured, “We can still cuddle, we can’t watch a big boy movie, but we can watch a little movie, I’ll even let you stay up late.” Youngho’s tears continued to flow, but the loud sobbing was beginning to cease. “You..no mad at Nyny?”

“Of course not muffin!” Taeyong exclaimed, hands cupping Youngho’s face, thumbs wiping his tears, “I’ll never be mad at my little pumpkin, how could I be when he’s the cutest puppy on this planet?” Youngho nodded shyly, a giggle making its way out when he looked at his dada who was smiling so brightly at him.

“Can you sit up for me, baby?” Youngho nodded again, allowing Taeyong to wipe his tears and his nose with a tissue he pulled out of the bag. The younger folded the dirty clothes carefully and placed them on the passenger seat. He dug in the pocket of the bag for a pacifier, it wasn’t his cute Moomins pacifier that Renjun gifted him last month as soon as Taeil told them that Youngho was a little but it was just a plain white one used for ”emergencies” as big Youngho liked to call it. It’ll do just fine for now.

Youngho took it, clumsily putting it in his mouth, instantly feeling better. Taeyong sifted through the bag again and pulled out a cute caramel coloured bear plushie, handing it to Youngho who was making grabby hands as soon as he pulled it out of the bag, happily babbling, pacifier in his mouth making it hard to understand what he was saying but Taeyong threw him a smile so bright it made the little smile back widely.

“Alright kitten, Dada is going to take us home, okay? That means I’m going to drive the car and you will stay in the backseat because babies can’t go in the big boys seat until they’re old enough, is that okay love? You have Poong Poong with you, he will protect you!” Taeyong asked, buckling the little’s belt. He grabbed the bag, opened the door and waited for Youngho’s approval. The other nodded, eyes half closed from crying too much, he was feeling kind of sleepy, hugging the bear to his chest, ”Yes dada! Nyny big boy, he can stay here!” Taeyong kissed his forehead, “You’re the best boy.”

Taeyong closed the door as gently as possible and dumped the bag and clothes into the trunk. He opened the front door and slid in the seat, he looked at front view mirror and saw the most adorable thing he ever saw in his life, Youngho was silently sucking on the pacifier, Poong Poong placed on his lap with one arm wrapped around it while the other was pointing at other cars outside, mumbling to himself about how they go ”vroom vroom” and how he wanted a big car for all of his daddies and mommies.

“Let’s go home sweetcake.” he whispered and smiled fondly to himself mainly, Youngho was too busy to be disturbed.

When they arrived home, Taeyong found a sleeping little in the backseat, pacifier threatening to slip out of his mouth, head low and plushie in his hand. He cooed, took a quick picture and sent it to the group chat. Their baby Nyny was absolutely the cutest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: @taeilsyndrome


	4. johnren / clumsy baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken plate and Hello Kitty bandaids.

Youngho has always been clumsy and overly excited, little space or not. He was loud, liked to laugh with all his heart, he constantly teased the others, not to be annoying but to show them how much he loved and cared for them. Some people might find him too much but he was only being himself and truthfully, the other members loved it, loved how carefree and happy Youngho was, it was his charm and it worked.

The thing is Youngho was the clumsiest person ever, maybe it was because he was so tall and didn’t really knew what to do with his long limbs, or it was just him being like a cute puppy that couldn’t stop wagging his tail at everything and everyone. He had this bad habit of breaking almost everything he touched, he sometimes stepped on people’s foot by accident, dropped his food or phone almost everyday, to make it short, he was really clumsy.

Now, Youngho knows that he is not allowed in the kitchen, especially not when he is little but rules are meant to be broken, right? He was usually a good boy that follows every single rules his dadas gave him. Sure, he does act up sometimes but most of the time he was pretty much an angel. But today was another story.

Youngho was little and hungry but he was also alone on the living room’s couch, well, not really alone, a sleeping Renjun was laying down on the other side of the couch, soft snores and sometimes some mumbled words came out of his mouth, it kind of counted as him being alone.

His favorite cartoon playing on the screen in front of him, he was wearing the cutest Winnie The Pooh overalls that big Youngho bought one night at 4am while everyone else was asleep. It was a pretty dark forest green colour, kind of a velvety fabric and on the front pocket was Winnie eating honey right from the pot. He had a plain white sweater underneath that matched his fluffy white socks. The Moomin pacifier that Renjun bought him was in his mouth, he loved that pacifier more than anything else that was in his little collection. But back to the main problem.

He was never alone when little, it was way too dangerous for him. Renjun was supposed to look after Youngho while everyone else was out, it wasn’t a chore for the younger, far from that, he loved taking care of Youngho and Youngho loved playing with Renjun but he was also exhausted from hours and hours of practice, who could blame him? He always gave his everything in performing and practicing that he often felt really tired and it wasn’t uncommon for him to fall asleep anywhere at any moment.

But Youngho was hungry and a hungry Nyny was a fussy baby. Youngho loved having his stomach full, eating anything he liked and right now he wanted something tasty. Usually it was one of his dada who prepared him a tasty plate of hot homemade food, thanks to Kun, or a simple plate of snacks when it was a lazy day, but right now, no one was here to make him his plate but he is a big boy right? He could prepare his own plate if he wanted to.

Jumping off the couch, he made his way to the kitchen happily. He always saw Kun or Doyoung prepare him food so Youngho knows where his special Moomin set of plate and cutlery is, again, Renjun’s gifts to Youngho.

The cabinets were high up but it wasn’t really a problem for Youngho, what was the problem was his clumsy self who managed to knock down a not so plastic plate that was next to his Moomin one on the kitchen floor.

But as Youngho stands in the kitchen, completely frozen—eyes wide and mouth dropped open making his pacifier fall down too, staring at the broken pieces of the plate that fell, he knew he was in trouble.

"Oh no, bad Nyny," he whispered, his shaky voice was a clear sign that he was about to cry. For a split second he forgot that Renjun was home and asleep, the loud noise must have woken him up and Youngho needed to clean up before Renjun saw the mess he made. He didn’t want to be punished even if he knew that he broke a rule, it was the first time so he hoped the younger would play nice with him.

He glances behind him to make sure Renjun wasn’t there before returning his gaze to the broken pieces everywhere on the floor.

"Oh no, no!" he whined, panic setting in and he dropped to his knees quickly, dada was going to be so mad at him and Nyny hated when his dadas were mad at the usually good boy. He gathers the broken pieces in his hand, trying to hide and get rid of the evidences of his bad behaviour.

Guilt started to settle in his mind, he shouldn’t have broken the rule, he knew that but he did it anyway.

"Bad Nyny," he kept whispering as he reached out to pick up a bigger piece, see, another rule was no sharp objects near Youngho so he wasn’t breaking only one rule but two. He understood soon enough that rules aren’t meant to be broken when the jagged edges of the ceramic piece left a cut on his palm.

Youngho immediately yelped and threw all the pieces on the floor before bringing his bleeding hand close to his chest. A pained whine left his mouth when he looked down at the cut, blood quickly coming out of the cut, tears starting to form both from the pain and the guilt eating him up.

Now he couldn’t hide what he did. Maybe it was the pain or his heart beating fast but he didn’t felt the heavy tears slide down his cheeks nor did he heard the hurried footsteps behind him. 

"Muffin?" he heard a worried voice behind him. It was Renjun, of course Youngho had to wake him up, of course he had to make him worry.  The boy stood in the doorway, his brown hair messy from his little nap and he was still rubbing his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed with concern when his eyes dropped to Youngho’s teary eyes and his bleeding hand clutched on his chest.

"Youngho?" he asks, worry clearly audible in his tone and Youngho’s tears doubled, he sniff again as he tried to wipe away his tears with the sleeve of his sweater.

"Baby what did you do? Did you get hurt?" Renjun approaches Youngho with tentative steps, knowing that if he appeared panicked the other would try to bolt out of the room just like a scared puppy. Youngho was like a puppy when he was like this, he needed reassurance and love for him to approach the others.

"I-I wanted to be a g-good boy but Nyny was hungry. 'M sorry dada, Nyny broke a r-rule, please don't be angry at Nyny.." he sniffled, his lisp coming out stronger. That always happened when he was stressed or panicked, which he was right now. "It hurts.."

"Hey now, I am not angry at you, I will never be, okay muffin? Dada will never be angry at his baby, understood?" Renjun kneeled down next to Youngho, careful not to land on some broken plate pieces.

"We will talk about it after we clean your hand, it must hurt right?" Youngho nodded, his teary face made Renjun's heart clench, seeing his little baby in pain was hard to see.

"C-can I have a Hello Kitty b-ba..ban.." 

"Bandaid?" 

"Yes! Bandaid! Can Nyny have one?" he looked at Renjun with his big wet puppy eyes and Renjun couldn't resist his cute face. "Of course sweetheart!"

Renjun stood up slowly before extending his hand so Youngho could do the same. "Come on! Don't you want your Hello Kitty bandaid?" 

At that, Youngho quickly got up, the pain of his little cut long forgotten. He took Renjun's hand and let himself be dragged to the bathroom. Renjun made Youngho sit down on the edge of the bathtub, searching for the first aid kit they kept in the bathroom, once he found it, he smiled reassuringly at Youngho, kissing his forehead before taking his injured hand in his.

He washed the cut, got rid of all the blood and put a nice, pastel pink Hello Kitty bandaid on it after wiping it clean with gauze. He paused for a moment before leaning down and kissing the cut over the bandaid.

“A kiss to make it feel better! Now you're good to go.”

"Thank you," the little threw himself in Renjun's arms, surprising him but he held him tightly. "Don't hurt no more!" he giggled happily in the crook of Renjun's neck.

"Good! That means we can talk now, I know you don't want to but you broke a rule muffin," 

Youngho felt a squeeze in his throat and a pained whine escaped his mouth. Nodding in understanding, he pulled away, breaking the hug. Renjun took his hand in his, careful not to take the injured one, "Let's go."

Reluctantly, Youngho follows as his dada guides him to the living room. Hand in hand. Renjun sat down on the couch, taking one of Nyny's discarded plushie on the floor in his way and made the brown bear wave at Youngho who enthusiastically took the bear from Renjun's hands, plopping down on the couch next to the younger.

Technically, his feet touched the floor with no difficulty but little Youngho liked to feel small so most of the time he either lifted his legs up so his feet wouldn't touch the ground, or he would just bring his long legs to his chest and put his head between his knees. He opted for the second choice this time, the brown bear, Latte, was nicely sitting next to him.

A hand started to play with his fluffy hair and he turned to face Renjun. "So, what happened while dada was asleep? Why did Nyny get a booboo?" 

His tone was soft and reassuring, but Youngho still felt that guilt inside, he could feel tears starting to form again. "I-I was hungry but dada was sleeping so I wanted to be a big boy and make food! B-but I dropped the plate and c-cut myself, I'm sorry, Nyny won't do it again! I promise," he stuttered, his lips quivering as he fought back tears. His head hung low in shame.

Renjun watched as Youngho avoided his eyes, the little pout visible on his cute lips, his nose still red from crying and sniffling. It was cute. He watched how Youngho nervously played with his white fluffy socks or how he looked at his Hello Kitty bandaid. "Is..is Nyny in trouble?" he whispered in a quite, shaky voice.

"Muffin, look at me," his voice was gentle, in a way that made Youngho look up immediately. "You broke a rule but I will let it slide this time, okay? But that doesn't mean I will not punish you if this happens again." Youngho nodded. 

"I am not mad at you and will never be, but next time you have to wake me up, alright sweetcake?" Youngho nodded again, more enthusiastically, leaning in to leave a small kiss on Renjun's cheek.

"Now, I am going to clean up the mess in the kitchen while you stay here. Do you want to watch We Bare Bears?"

"Yes! Nyny want to see Ice Bear!"

And just like that, everything went back to normal, Renjun made sure to not fall asleep at least until someone else was home. The both of them watched the cartoon, sometimes Youngho commented on something happening on the screen or he asked Renjun questions about it.

 

Everything was fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: @taeilsyndrome


End file.
